dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Kyung Ho
Perfil *'Nombre:' 정경호 / Jung Kyung Ho *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangmyeong, provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 183 cm *'Peso:' 73 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia:' Padre/PD Jung Eul Young *'Relación sentimental: ' Choi Soo Young *'Agencia:' Fantagio Entertainment 'Biografía' Jung Kyung Ho se hizo famoso por sus papeles secundarios en I'm Sorry, I Love You y Time Between Dog And Wolf, y por sus papeles principales en Smile, You y Cruel City. Desde entonces ha tenido papeles principales en Falling For Innocence, One More Happy Ending, Missing 9, Prison Playbook y Life on Mars. Jung Kyung Ho es el hijo de Jung Eul Young, veterano director de televisión y colaborador frecuente del escritor Kim Soo Hyun. Jung Eul Young estaba inicialmente en contra de que su hijo siguiera actuando, pero Jung desafió los deseos de su padre y se mudó de la casa familiar. Padre e hijo no hablaron durante tres años (se han reconciliado desde entonces). Jung solicitó y fue aceptado en el departamento de teatro de la Universidad de Chung Ang , considerado como uno de los mejores en Corea, lo que lo convierte en la universidad ideal para los aspirantes a actores. Durante su primer año, se convirtió en compañero de cuarto con un mayor de teatro mayor llamado Ha Jung Woo . Ha se convirtió en una gran influencia en la vida de Jung, y más tarde Jung dijo que decidió convertirse en actor después de ver a Ha actuar en el escenario. Fue Ha quien convenció a Jung para que probara para la audición de los actores de KBS en 2003. Dramas *Wise Doctor Life (tvN, 2020) *Crash Landing on You (tvN 2019) Aparición especial *When the Devil Calls Your Name (tvN, 2019) *Life on Mars (OCN, 2018) *Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017-2018) *Missing 9 (MBC, 2017) *One More Happy Ending (MBC, 2016) *High-end Crush (2015) cameo *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) Ep 4 *Falling For Innocence (JTBC, 2015) *Drama Festival: House Mate (MBC, 2014) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Drama Festival:Lee Sang That Lee Sang (MBC, 2013) *After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) *Cruel City (jTBC, 2013) *The Great Gye Choon Bin (KBS2, 2010) *Road No. 1 (MBC, 2010) cameo *Smile, You (SBS, 2009) *Ja Myung Go (SBS, 2009) *Little Mom Scandal (CGV, 2008) *Time Between Dog And Wolf (MBC, 2007) *101st Proposal (SBS, 2006) *Special of My Life (MBC, 2006) *Our Attitude to Prepare Parting (MBC, 2005) *Sorry I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''The Street You Left) (Live Ver.) (junto a Sondia)'' tema para When the Devil Calls Your Name (2019) *''Where Is Your Dream'' tema para When the Devil Calls Your Name (2019) *''When I am In Busan'' tema para When the Devil Calls Your Name (2019) Películas *Daemuga: Sorrow and Joy (2020) *Deja Vu (2018) Cameo *Amor (2015) *Guest (2015) *Manhole (2014) *Fasten Your Seatbelt (2013) *Running Turtle (2009) *Sunny (2008) *For Eternal Hearts (2007) *Herb (2007) *Gangster High (2006) *When Romance Meets Destiny (2005) *My Lovely Week (2005) *Sex is Zero (2002) Anuncios *'2010: '''Creative Matiz *'2007:' Canon Digital Camera *'2007:' SK Telecom Vídeos Musicales *Outsider - Wind Breeze (2015) *Zia (feat Doll & Yoon Hyeok) - A Man's Love (2008) *4MEN - Confession (2006) Discografía 'Single' Reconocimientos *'2017 MBC Drama Awards: Best Comedic Actor Award (Missing 9) *'''2014 34th Golden Awards shooting: Mejor Actor Revelación (Fasten Your Seatbelt) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio Producer's Award (Smile, You) (Ja Myung Go) *'2009 4th Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Premio Estrella Masculina *'2008 4th Premiere Rising Star Awards:' Mejor Actor Revelación (Someone Dear Is Far Away) *'2007 15a Chunsa Film Art Awards: Mejor Actor Revelación (Herb) Curiosidades *'''Educación: Universidad Joong Ang *'Aficiones: '''Ver películas, coleccionar DVD's y camisetas. *En abril de 2008, él y el actor Yoo Ha-jun se convirtieron en socios comerciales y lanzaron el centro comercial de Internet Double Bill, que vendía ropa vintage y de moda para hombres. *Ingresó el 30 de noviembre del 2010 a cumplir con 2 años de servicio militar obligatorio. *Finalizó su servicio militar el 4 de septiembre del 2012. *Actualmente mantiene una relación con Choi Soo Young de Girls' Generation. Según '''Sports Seoul', los dos han estado saliendo desde septiembre de 2012. *La agencia de Choi Soo Young de Girls' Generation, SM Entertainment dijo: "Los 2 se hicieron pareja desde el año 2012 después de tener una relación de amigos". *Tiene un cierto parecido al cantante Kim Jin Woo de WINNER. *Mantiene una estrecha amistad con la actriz Kim So Yeon y el rapero Outsider. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Facebook Official *Instagram Galería Jung_kyung_ho.jpg Jungkyungho.jpg Jung Kyung Ho2.jpg Jung Kyung Ho5.jpg Jung Kyung Ho.jpg Jung Kyung Ho6.jpg Jung Kyung Ho7.jpg Jung Kyung Ho8.jpg Videografía Jung Kyung Ho - Everyday|Everyday Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante